I'll Love You, Though It Hurts
by delenaequalslove17
Summary: Bella Swan always have to be the best friend Edward Cullen knows. She’s always been trying to hide her feelings from him. But will she be able to keep it when she knows that it is already the time to make her fairytale a happily ever after?
1. My Fairytale, Begins Now

_**Chapter 1**_

"Love is a game that two can play and win." That is my word, phrase, saying, belief. I used to say that in my life, I just know that something will happen in my life that is connected to the word, love. Yet, when I was 14, my life was changed. I fell for someone, but the love I know I deserved was not given back to me. It hurt. But, when I was 17, that someone realized something, I didn't expect.

I am Isabella Marie Swan, call me Bella for short. I am a simple girl who dreams to be loved someday. I am a girl who fell in love, got hurt, fell in love again, got hurt again. Well, follow my cycle, but change the last one to, had a happily ever after.

This is my story, my Fairytale.

_____________

Bella's POV

I was on a meadow surrounded by evergreen pine trees. I was waiting for someone, but I don't know who really in particular. I was lying on a flowery floor looking at the clouds, above me.

I was disturbed when I felt the ground shake. I turned around to expect a loving face given off by my fantasy, Edward Cullen. He was staring at me and the minute our eyes met, I feel like I want the whole forever getting lost in those green orbs and wait till sparks sparkle. He took me in his arms and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, my Bella". He said all perfectly, his voice velvet and soft. Seductive.

I responded, "I love you, too.", as I nuzzled his cheek and kissed it.

"I, beep, beep, beep, are, beep, life, beep." What the hell?

"Edward, I can't understand you!" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Please repeat what you said."

"I, beep, that, beep, beep, love, you, beep, you, are, my beep, now." That was awkward. I can't even understand him with all the beeping noise his making. Then it hit me. I'm totally, dreaming again. I have to get myself out of this.

"Wake up, Bella. Wake up!" I thought. And I began to shake my head side wards, and I was out.

Reflex action, I sat up hurriedly, wiping all the cold sweat my dream gave me.

"What a nightmare. That's the 3rd this week." I whispered taking a glance at my clock. 6:30, it read, and I lied down for a while.

"Why am I having dreams about Edward, only ending up as nightmares as in all of the 3 I had this week?" I suddenly thought and questioned myself.

And I remembered having to see Edward in a romantic place ending up getting bitten by a gorgeous vampire, you guessed it, him. I also remembered having to see Edward in my room, having me rest atop his chest while he was hugging me tenderly. And then he kissed me softly, but my dad, Charlie, came out through my door with a gun and shot Edward first and then saying "Sorry, Bella. Punishment came to you for being a damn bitch.", and he shot me.

My hands flew to my eyes.

"So what, if Edward and I end up together, nothing will go wrong?" I questioned myself. "I love him and that's all I really know. I think it's enough to be with him." I rolled side wards, so I was facing my nightstand. And there I am again thinking about him.

"Snap out of it, Bella!", my conscience told me, " He's never going to be yours. He is already seeing someone else, remember? ", I sighed at that thought.

Yeah. My conscience is right. I can't be with Edward. He is only my best friend and he knows I think that it is only until that. "No moving forward," I thought. I rolled side wards again so I was facing the ceiling.

I still remember the first day we met. We were sophomores back then. Right, you guessed it, we were 14 years old. He was a new student at Forks High School. He was sweet, kind, gorgeous, and everything. I closed my eyes and looked back through my memories.

_Flashback:_

"_Rose, you know I would never go out with that loser, Newton". I scolded Rosalie, my best friend since I was 7. Our parents were business partners and we had a special dinner at their house and we were introduced to each other along with her twin, Jasper. _

_It was raining that day, and yeah, Forks is the rainiest part of the state so we, I mean me and my family slept over. That night Rose's parents insisted that I stay at Rosalie's room so that we would be closer. In fact, her parents were right. We were destined to be the best friends. We had fun that night and rest of the story was history to me._

"_But Bella, Mike is the one for you, I know it." She urged. I stuck my tongue at her. _

"_No you're not.", she pouted," I mean Rose, I am the only one who knows who is the one for me." I said having a dreamy look on my face as I said the last part._

_She smiled but her smile was different, it was grim. "I know, but under one condition, little missy," she wagged a finger at me, "you should go...." _

_Uh-oh, not now. I took a step backwards and ran, for my life. "...shopping with me", Rose continued excitedly. I bet I saw her blink and open her eyes, ta-da, I was out of sight. Like always, she rushed outside and said, "You won't get away with this, Bella."_

_I laughed at her. "I will, Rose. I am clumsy but I can still run fast.", I giggled. But when I looked forward, I bumped a hard thing. I dropped my books in accident, and paper flew everywhere. "Damn, wall. Clumsiness, I hate you." I thought. I was set to my knees and picked up my books as well as the paper._

_When I realized that a pair of hands were helping me, too. I didn't bother to look on whether who's hands where they. I continued to pick up, when I know, by accident our hands met. I felt an electric shot, build up in that area of my body. _

_I couldn't resist to take a look at that person that created it._

_I looked up to see a pair of emerald green eyes boring into mine. It felt like minutes and hours before I got the guts to talk. "I'm sorry." I was surprised we said that at the same time. I giggled, he laughed quietly. I looked down and felt myself blush. I also realized that we were both done picking up our stuff, the books mine, and I think the papers were his. _

_I looked up again to see him staring at me with a crooked smile on his face. Blush action, occurred. Again, he laughed quietly. "Boy, what a musical laugh you have there." I suddenly had the urge to say to him, which I didn't. His laugh was beautiful. It took time to realize that we were still kneeling until someone coughed._

"_Ahem, ahem.", that person coughed. I looked at that person and saw Rose, leaning against a locker with her hands crossed near her chest. "I'm sorry to interrupt your sweet moment, but Bella here has a class to go to.", she said grinning and looking at me with excited eyes. _

_She was right, it was time for gym class, I hate it. A hand suddenly appeared in my vision and I realized it was the guy's hand. "I'm so sorry, miss. I didn't mean to interrupt you for not going to your next class." He said as I took it and he helped me up._

_I smiled sweetly, and extended a hand. "It's ok. By the way, I'm Bella." He smiled that crooked smile again, it made my heart melt for the first time. "Like what I've heard. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen. I'm new here.", he said shaking my hand. _

"_So that's why I didn't see him here before." I thought, "Tick-tock, Bella. You have a class to go to.", conscience here said._

_I frowned. "I have to go now.", he was about to speak when I continued. "I still have a class, remember?". He nodded and frowned. I pity him when he did that. But was suddenly replaced by a brave smile. "Well, see you around, Bella.", he told me. I nodded and waved goodbye and he waved back and we went separate ways._

_End of Flashback._

And after that we enjoyed each other's company, and we became the best of friends. And we became inseparable.

I rolled again side wards and took a glance at my clock. 6:59, it read. I closed my eyes, and suddenly my eyes jerked open. I remember, school starts at 7:15. "Shoot," I muttered. I'm going to be late. I rushed for my bathroom and took a bath. I used my strawberry shampoo, and used my vanilla scented body wash.

I rushed to my closet and chose my outfit. I took out my denim black skinny jeans and my dark grey striped button cowl neck top. I also wore my silver converse and got my gold Louis Vuitton bag. I put on some lipgloss and mascara.

I raced downstairs and said goodbye to my maid, Angela. I went for my baby, my own car, my Mitsubishi iMiEV 2009 edition . I got it for my twelfth birthday when it was still not available in other countries and even here and was only allowed to drive it when I was sixteen. I loved it.

And I was off to school.


	2. A Very Hurtful, Thursday

_**Chapter 2**_

I was already 15 minutes late when I got to school. It was dark because a storm just passed by and some trees had fallen to the ground. "How I hate it when it rains," I thought to myself. I rushed out of my car's door and headed for the main building, Annex A.

It was a Thursday and my first subject is Biology, yup, it means Edward's there. I sighed heavily. "Why does Thursdays have to be this dreadful? It always hurts me like, bam!" I complained. I mean it is my favourite day of all, because we get a 3 hour break and Biology's the first subject. But why, why does Edward always have to be there? Why can't he just change his subjects and get out of my head, my mind, my...heart?

To admit it, every time I get to see him with different girls around campus, I always felt my heart break into a million pieces and gives me a long time before I get over it. Trust me his on the record, only ¼ of the Forks High girl population remains to be seen with him. Put in all the girl teachers. Well, exempt me from that I am definitely not in those ¼.

He was not like that before. He is not this playboy-nice guy type Edward I know. Before, all I have to listen to is his stories about his past friends, past life, past everything. Us, his family, us again, what we're going to do and random stuff. Now, all I have to do, is to be the best friend he knows. Listen to him about all the girls he'd been with, give him advises about love, and pretend that this heart of mine isn't breaking.

But why in the world would I care? I also have a lot of suitors. Just yesterday did I receive glares from the senior girls around here. They believed the rumours that I was dating Eric. He gorgeous, yeah, but definitely not my type. He is a member of the football team, the co-captain. Of course, it was definitely not true. Only it is those suitors that are waiting for my answer.

I was out of thought when I reached the main door frame of my Biology classroom. "Well, what do we have here?" he said, "Good Morning Miss Swan, nice to have you here for class." He gestured me to go to my seat.

I greeted him, "Good Morning Mr B, I'm sorry for being late. There are a lot of fallen trees outside, I kind of had a hard time passing through." I smiled sweetly at him. "It's alright, Isabella", he replied, "You are excused."

I mouthed him a "thank you" and went for my seat. But then again, I tripped halfway. Thanks to a guy I realized to be a suitor of mine's bag blocking the way. By the time I reached my seat, I saw two persons cuddling up. "This is just great," I thought to myself, "what a great way to start a loving Thursday. Why can't the hurt just stop?"

I coughed, just enough for them to hear. To pull away and get stop their act. I failed, this time I coughed harder and everybody stared at me and at them and at me again. I blushed, but continued with my plan.

"Mr B, Edward here is cuddling up with Lauren again," I pouted, "pretty please take care of them." I turned around and looked at Mr Banner with my amazingly cute, puppy-dog eyes. I heard everybody say "awww" and looked at Mr Banner for his answer.

Mr Banner, was staring at me and then had a brave smile on his face. "Leave it to me, Isabella. You know I can't resist that." I clapped my hands playfully and waited to see what is going to happen. "Cuteness, you are always by my side." I thought happily.

"You two," Mr Banner scolded the couple, "stop making skin contact and stop cuddling each other. You know I am anti-PDA in my class. Go back to your seat, now." Still, no reaction. I think I saw Mr Banner's face turn red. "I said stop displaying PDA here in my class, and go back to your seat!" He yelled at them, all red and face so mad and scary.

Even I was taken aback by that. Mr Banner never gets this angry. He was successful and Lauren pulled away and turned to look at Mr Banner. And then began shooting me with her daggers as she stood up and went back to her seat, pouting her ugly pout. I laughed quietly at her and so did the class.

I stared at Edward and he smirked by the time he noticed what I was doing. "Thank you, Mr Cullen and Miss Mallory," Mr Banner said as he went back to his desk, "By the way, I forgot to tell you. You both will have a 3 week once a day detention."

I looked back at Edward and realized that he didn't mind. He was staring at me the whole time. Lauren looked up and glared at me, again. "Why can't the girls just stop glaring at me?" I questioned myself. Oh, well.

I sat down and took a quick glance at my watch. Woah, we just wasted 45 minutes because of that incident. Another moment in my life, wasted because of them. I was planning to look up already when I heard his voice.

"Hey there," he greeted me. "Thanks for saving me." He leaned a little closer and whispered, "I told her that I don't want her anymore, because I love somebody else already." He paused. Wait? Did he just say, "Love someone else already." I eagerly listened for more. He continued, "But she won't listen. You know the rest of the story. By the way, it's Rosalie. I think I am in with love her now. But I don't know where to start. Please help me." He leaned back and wrote something down at a small piece of paper.

And then he gave it to me secretly. Yeah, I'm not listening. Mr Banner is already starting the lesson. I opened the paper secretly while I got my notebook for cover-up. Edward laughed quietly.

It read:

_Bella,_

_Please get Rosalie to meet me here. _

_Bonjour' Cafe. A few blocks away from her house._

_Please. I want her to be there. I love her so much._

_Thanks, owe you so much like always._

_Edward. _

Shocked. I felt as if someone stabbed my heart from my back. He likes Rose. Rosalie, my friend, my best friend forever. She is the new love of his life? Why? I can't believe that maybe, just maybe, a bottle was spinning and it almost stopped by me, but it stopped on Rose by an accident. It is so selfish of me. If I get Rose's side on this and she feels the same, I think I would just have to let go.

There is a possibility you know. She is single, and he is single. And a lot more things, but I have to get Rose's side first. And for the negative side, Rose has this chat mate she so called, Hot Bear. Hell, I don't know why? And that Hot Bear is coming tomorrow, in the afternoon. He came all the way from London, just to meet her in person. "How sweet," this is what Rose has been saying to me since this Hot Bear told her that. It is, but nothing would be more sweeter than Edward feeling the same for me.

I looked up to see him, smiling widely and excited. I smiled weakly and nodded. He smiled crookedly and laughed. "Thanks, Bella. I really owe you a lot." He said, low enough for only me to hear.

I laughed weakly. Yeah, I'm only the best friend. The best friend he knows that will help him in everything. What a good thing to hear? Well, it was too loud. My heart heard it and is now, breaking. I tried to hold my tears back. And I can't help it, it's beginning to fall. I turned my back on Edward and let them fall. It's the only time that I realized that the bell rang. And I got up my seat hurriedly, and went to the girl's lavatory. Isn't this a great way to start my Thursday?


	3. Surprises, Are So Unexpected

_**Chapter 3**_

It's been 2 hours that I've been sitting here in the corner, crying my heart out. My eyes are already beginning to get sore and red, but I don't care about it. I mean, every time I think about Edward, I want to remember all the good things we've been with. But now, all I remember is that he is the reason my heart breaks every time I see him with someone else.

Who wouldn't be broken when you see the one you love, with someone else? Who wouldn't be hurt when all that your loved one knows, is that you're only a shoulder to cry on? Who cannot sleep at night, spending it all sobbing about him? Why can't he just see that I love him, with all my heart? Why can't he just see feel my love for him? And yet now, he's giving me another problem, he fell in love with my BFF?

Those questions are only a part from the million of them roaming around my head, right now. Shoot, why can't I just forget about him. There are a lot of guys waiting for me out there but, why can't my heart say yes to my willing? "Why?" I questioned myself as I sobbed again.

My act continued until I heard someone knock at the door.

"Bella? Are you in there?", I heard a very familiar voice that I know I could trust with my whole life.

"Yes," I replied, "Rose, wait a sec, I'll open the door." I got up from my position and went for the door. I breathed in deeply, and unlocked it. "Hey Rose, I'm...", I was cut off by having her hug me tightly.

I shrugged and hugged her back. "Bella, we were worried about you. We thought that you were kidnapped or something.", she pulled back and continued, "You should've told me where you're going. Do you know that Edward almost lost his mind, only to find you? He half-scolded all the students and almost got suspended for the day? Worst, it almost got to a week." she smiled at me waiting for my answer.

I felt my mouth hanging open. "What the hell? He did that for me? All this time I was sitting at a dark corner he's scolded everyone just to find me. I can't believe it. I thought that he only cares for his girls, and now I heard that he spend lunch period to find me? He's so sweet."

My thought was trailed off when a hand was waving up and down in front of me. "Uhmm..Bella? Snap out of it. Let's go, they're all dying to see you." I nodded, and mouthed a "sorry" to her. She nodded and put an arm around me.

We arrived at the cafeteria, with everyone glaring at me. Well, except for my friends, of course and him. Edward was looking down and looking like he is in deep thought. I had the urge to ask him, what's wrong, but I told myself that it's none of my business.

When we were near our table, I saw Alice look up and smile at me. She stood up excitedly and went over to give me a hug and a kiss on my cheek. I jumped slightly when she whispered something to me. "Bella, please go talk to Edward, he's gone crazy and couldn't get over with not having you by his side." She pulled back.

I didn't know what to say. She didn't even give time to respond. "What did she mean when she said "...he's gone crazy and couldn't get over with not having you by his side.", I just can't understand what the hell are these people telling me." I thought questionably, as I looked down.

By the way, I forgot to introduce her to you. Alice is Edward's sister. I met her in Algebra class the exact day I first met Edward. I also have her as my classmate in History and Gym. Cool incidence, huh? Like Rose, we easily became friends and we became a trio. We're the richest, best and the most popular girls in campus.

Anyways, Alice is a total shopaholic. She can't stand not having the latest trends and fashion and is a total car freak. She probably has 6 cars that she paid for all by herself. Imported brands, yet, she doesn't use all of them, only her yellow, Porsche.

I looked up to realize that they all have been standing except for Edward. He is still lost in thought. Jasper came up to me next and hugged me. He pulled away soon and said, "Bella, we've been looking all over for you. It's so nice to have you back." I smiled sweetly at him and noticed that Edward had already looked and stood up.

"Uhmm...Hey, Edward." I greeted him, weakly. I was able to breathe deeply and blink, when someone had me lifted up and put into such strong arms and had kissed my forehead. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Edward, sitting on the chair he was sitting on a few seconds ago. He was hugging me so tight that I think I wouldn't be able to breathe.

But wait, is it me or am I just dreaming? Am I in Edward's arms? I looked down and saw that I am not dreaming. Shit, it's true, I am in Edward's arms. I smiled and looked up at him, he's staring at me, lovingly? Why in the world would he smile at me lovingly? Isn't he going out with the other girls?

Oh, well. At least I have the chance. I felt him put me down and placed me on his lap. He looked at me and placed both his hands on my shoulders and he said, "Oh, Bella. Never ever do that again, alright? Do you know that I almost lost my mind for just finding you?". He hugged me again and I hugged him back and breathed in his sweet scent. I nodded in his arms. And he let out a breath filled with relief.

The others just laughed at us, but they also sat down after they got tired of it. "Oh, Edward, "Alice called, Edward just looked up and started shooting daggers at her. I, being as curious as before, watched them questionably. Alice noticed it, and smiled grimly. She coughed dramatically and she said, "You can already let go of Bella, Edward. You've found her, so let go, lover-slash-playboy." I felt myself blush, let's say very hard. Edward just chuckled at me.

I let go of him and said, trying to explain my own point, "Uhmm...Edward, I think Alice's right. You should let go of me now. I bet you're tired of having me sit on your lap. I'm kind of heavy you know." He sighed, defeated.

"This day is so unbelievable," I thought. "For the first time, I had a fun and bad morning, and now it turning into a day full of surprises? Boy, can someone please explain to me, what the hell is happening!" I sighed just like Edward, defeated. Everyone probably noticed, because they all laughed quietly. I blushed, automatically.

I finally decided to stand up but I know I was somehow, forgetting something. Is it Edward? Well maybe? I was almost near half standing up when someone's hands snaked up my waist. "Where do you think you're going?", a velvet voice said. "Shoot, I remembered. Edward." I cursed in my mind.

I looked back at him and he was wearing a face full of excitement. My heart felt like it was jumping, and it was filled with hope. "Will he finally realize that I am the one for him? Will he finally realize that I'm the one that deserves his love?" He stood up and steadied me as like before. He always, does that because of my natural hobby of falling down, or in short I am clumsy. I didn't notice that he had already dragged me outside and had us standing in front of his locker.

"Bella," he started off, his eyes were filled with a mixture of hope, desire and of course, love. "Oh, shoot. I think this is going to be it. He will tell me that I am the love of his life and that he's mine". My heart started accelerating to its maximum level. "Did you...." he opened his mouth again and said the three words that were so unexpected of him to say.


End file.
